U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,759 to Stanford, Jr., et al. issued Nov. 10, 1995 discloses a method using megasonic energy in liquefied gases. Further the patent discloses use of carbon dioxide or other gas or gas mixture or modified gas mixture used in the liquid state in a sonication cycle. Surfactants and other cleaning agents are not contemplated by U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,759. U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,492 to Chao, et al. issued Nov. 21, 1995 discloses means for agitating liquid carbon dioxide for use in dry cleaning clothes. The garments are exposed to the cleaning fluid and also to an appropriate surfactant. In the '492 Chao, et al. patent a cleaning enhancer is introduced into an inlet line leading to the vessel. There is no indication that the additives, or enhancers, such as surfactants and/or solvents are mixed in any way before they are inserted into the cleaning vessel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,473 to Jureller, et al. claims a method of dry cleaning stains from fabrics comprising, among other things, using densified carbon dioxide in combination with surfactants which are soluble in the densified carbon dioxide. The '473 patent speaks of mixtures of surfactants, modifiers, enzymes, peracids but the patent does not show or disclose the mixing process.